Valentine's Disaster
by Scorpionfanatic2001
Summary: What will happen when Paige receives two invitations to a Valentine's day meal? Who will she go with? Read to find out more... Mostly Waige but with hints of Quintis. (Mostly Paige's point of view.) Also, I suck at summaries! This is what came into my mind after the last Valentine's day episode was a disaster for Paige and Walter's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction so I want to now what you think, so please comment below. Also, just to be clear, I am a huge Waige shipper and I am not really a fan of Drew. I just thought that this would be a good way to get Drew involved because I really want to see how things play out between Paige and Walter when and if he returns. I am English so if you don't understand some of it, I'll try to explain but I have tried my best to change it a little. This story will be mostly based around Paige and Walter's relationship but there will also be hints of Quintis. I am hoping to make this a two or three part story so please tell me if you want me to change anything to make it better. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Valentine's Disaster**

 **Paige's Point of View**

After a hard day's work as usual with working within the Scorpion team, I decided to skip finishing off the paperwork and go and pick Ralph up from his sitter. With having a huge case today, there was not a high probability of having another case tomorrow, so it could wait until then. After all, it would give me a valid reason for me to come to the garage without having Toby analyse me again. Also, I had one big decision to make which has been praying on my mind all day – whose invitation should I accept?

 **-Scorpion-**

 **Flashback**

Arriving at the garage was always a pleasure in the morning, especially when I get to spend time with my family. Apart from Ralph, I don't see my real family anymore. I haven't heard from any of them since the argument we had when I told them I was pregnant with Ralph. Anyway, being invited into the garage with the smell of cinnamon in the coffee pot was always a pleasant aroma, just like every morning. However, today wasn't just an ordinary day though. Today it was 'Valentine's Day Eve' as I like to call it. Today would determine whether I would have the chance of being with someone or be alone, similar to how I was last year. Just like every morning, I dropped my coat and purse on my desk and went to grab some coffee whilst the other members of the Scorpion family were busy with their usual activities – Sylvester figuring out calculations, Happy making an ear splitting noise with her tools, Toby reading 2 books at once (I still don't understand his logic sometimes), and Walter… Wait. Where was Walter? I checked my phone – no sign of Walter and it was almost 9. That was unusual.

Going to see where he was, I silently tip-toed upstairs not wanting Toby to see where I was heading. Since the accident, he is forever on mine and Walter's case about our affection for each other. Seeing me creeping up the stairs to the loft would only make the whole situation worse.

Once up in the loft, I found Walter sitting on the couch obviously calculating something. However, something was off about him. He had a small note in his hand and was mumbling to himself. For minutes I stood by the wall and observed him as he carried on mumbling to himself in a world of his own. It was so fascinating to watch his mind work. I've known the team for over a year and it is still mind-boggling to watch them work. Even though I couldn't understand most of it, there was still and aspect to his personality that was always missing but I didn't mind. This mysterious personality could be kept under wraps because he doesn't want to show how much he really cares about everyone on the team.

I was swiftly interrupted by a certain shrink shouting up the stairs to inform Walter that Cabe would be arriving within a matter of minutes. He must have seen me sneak up the stairs because what he shouted was something only Toby would say: "Will you two love-birds come down in a minute. You've been up there for what seems like hours. Anyway, Cabe will be here in a minute and he doesn't sound like he wants to be kept waiting!" Hearing him scurrying off and laughing was something only the shrink could do. I saw a shadow run over to Happy's workspace and high fived her as they both burst out laughing. Something was definitely changing between them two, and it was becoming rather cute to see two of my closest friends become even closer.

However, Toby shouting up the stairs was the least of my worries. Walter had obviously heard Toby and was now staring at me but not venomously at all. He was instead staring at me with what seemed like love and compassion.

"Paige? How long have you been standing there?" Walter turned round and asked me whilst still sitting on the couch.

"Only a few minutes. I was wondering why you weren't downstairs and then I saw you sitting there mumbling to yourself again. I did wonder if you had dove into the rabbit hole like you used to but if Toby was able to wake you by shouting up the stairs, I don't think you are. What are you doing anyway?" I replied. I tried to look him straight in the eye but I couldn't. Every time I did, I constantly went weak at the knees. Since the experiment we did after the missile crisis, I couldn't stare at him. I don't know what it was but I just couldn't! It was like I was a teenager again! I just couldn't help feeling like this.

"Well, if Cabe doesn't want to be kept waiting, we better go," was all that Walter replied. He obviously hadn't caught on to my awkwardness.

 **-Scorpion-**

The plan of taking an old jacket downstairs as a disguise for my ulterior motive didn't really work as Toby straight away ran towards me evidently to interrogate me. At that point was when I noticed a small piece of paper, similar to the one that Walter was holding in his hand a few minutes ago, pinned down by my phone to my desk. Being as curious as I am, I just had to check it out. I quickly managed to dodge the shrink which left me a few seconds on my own.

Once I had lifted my phone up, I nearly as fast as lightning dropped it to the floor. I couldn't believe it. A note that said: ' _Be My Valentine_ ,' just lay on my desk. However, I recognised the handwriting instantly. It was Drew's…

"So, What were you and Walt doing up there which took so long for you to come down?" Toby asked as Walter walked past throwing me the eyes he always gives me which unfortunately for us two, was not missed by the shrink. Before I had a chance to open my mouth, the garage door slammed open as it sounded like another hurricane was passing over LA. At the door stood an agent who at this point, didn't look impressed.

"Huddle up, we got a case!" Cabe grumbled through the garage which caught everyone's attention – even Happy's.

- **Scorpion-**

The case didn't seem to be so complicated until things got a bit out of hand when the robber tried to flee the site. That was when Walter and Happy gave chase whilst Toby, Cabe, Sylvester and I went chasing through the city in the SUV.

Once we eventually caught him, he was sent in the direction of the cops and that was another case ended.

The whole note thing this morning quickly flooded my mind as we headed back to the garage in Cabe's SUV. As usual, Cabe was driving (slowly this time, thankfully), Sylvester half asleep sitting next to him, Happy leaning on Toby's shoulder in the first row and Walter and I on the back row. Everything was peaceful for once. It was actually quite soothing. That was when Walter decided to scoot along the row and seat right beside me. My heart picked up speed and now seemed to be beating faster than a cheetah but I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Crazy day, huh?" was all I could say as the speechlessness I experience regularly around him became more and more of a problem.

"Not the craziest but yeah, I know what you mean," he replied as he lowered his hand onto mine. I could feel his gaze on me as I slowly leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder. Over the past few weeks, he had become more comfortable with physical contact, well around me anyway.

"I have, erm, a proposal to make," he continued but more nervous than the first time he spoke. At first I was confused but then my heart began beating even faster.

"What's that, Walter," I reply calmly as I didn't want to make him more nervous than he already evidently is.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he boldly proposed which seemed to make me convinced that he was being serious.

However, this just left me in more of a muddle. Who should I choose? Drew – the father of my son or Walter – my boss with whom I have strong feelings for and vice versa? It was just so hard to choose? What should I do?...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews of the first chapter. I'm so grateful for everything that you've said. Sorry I haven't posted for so long but I haven't had much time due all the exams we are having to do at the moment. This week though we are off so I will hopefully be able to write the next chapter and post it either tonight or sometime at the beginning of this week._

 _Most of you have said that Walter and Paige need to go together. As I told you before, I am a complete Waige shipper and for the purpose of this story I have chosen him for the date (sorry for the spoiler). But to make it a little more interesting, there is a slight plot twist - hence the name of the story._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review and comment your thoughts. Every comment helps me, gives me more confidence and will probably mean I may write more in the future if I have some good ideas._

* * *

 **Valentine's Disaster**

Walter's last words just kept replaying in my mind. Had he really just asked me to dinner? Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he had just asked me out to dinner! I couldn't believe it! I knew he had humanely evolved over the last year but this was another step.

Thoughts of the previous year rushed through my head – when I was being held hostage on that boat and Walter saved me, not for the first time I might add. The only disappointment from that would have been the fact that Walter and I didn't end up going for that meal. He was adamant that it was just a 'business dinner' but we both knew that his intentions weren't to go over some data entry protocol. It just wasn't going to happen!

Twisting my body to face him, he was gazing at me with those big hazel eyes he always throws my way. I tried so hard to voice my opinions but I just couldn't. Yet again the power this man had over me was impeccable! I couldn't speak to save my life at the moment. He gazed at me with such passion that I thought about just grabbing his cheeks and planting a long and passionate kiss upon his lips but I thought that might scare him to no end. Even though he has become more human over the past year, there was still a long way to go before he was ready for anything like that.

When I finally managed to speak, the only thing I could say was: "I'll think about it." The moment I said this, I felt completely and utterly stupid. I couldn't believe I had just said that to the man whom I have adored for what feels like forever!

After a few moments of staring lovingly into each other's eyes, I turned away and again placed my head on his shoulder and begun to close my eyes. The next thing I knew, Walter 'I don't have emotions' O'Brien, planted a short kiss to my forehead which set off fireworks in my heart. At this point, there was one thing for sure, my decision for who to go for a meal with tomorrow night had become a lot easier.

- **Scorpion-**

By the time we got back to the garage, it was quite late but I wasn't particularly tired. All I can remember from the journey back was falling asleep on Walter's shoulder with his arm protectively wrapped around me as well as obviously the big question Walter presented me with.

Grabbing my keys and heading out the door was all I had time to do when we got back as I realised I had to pick Ralph up from his sitter as it would be unfair on the sitter to leave him there on his own all night. Before I left however, I saw Walter standing above his desk studying a small piece of paper, a different colour to the one he held earlier. The only peculiar thing was the fact that his face was making weird gestures; as if he was trying to figure something out from it. Due to my lack of time, I dismissed the idea of asking him and gave myself a mental note to ask in the morning.

 **-Scorpion-**

Driving back to my apartment in the half dark Los Angeles lighting, every radio station was playing all types of love songs due to the fact of it being Valentine's Day in a matter of hours.

Gently cruising along was quite peaceful as I ran through the drama of today's case. The only thing bothering me was the fact that I still had to make up my mind about who to go to dinner with. I was leaning more towards Walter. Not only would has he saved my life on a few occasions, but he is also the most unusual but incredible guy I will probably ever meet in my life. One more thing would be that the last time I went for dinner with Drew was probably about 10 years ago and from what I can remember of that, I was cut short due to one of his managers calling him to go and play for a game last minute. I couldn't have someone do that to me again. As much as I respected Drew for coming to try and connect to his genius son again, the thoughts of the failed relationship with him beforehand made me think that there was a better chance with having dinner with a genius. At least he might actually turn up and be there for the whole date.

The second I made my mind up, there were almighty screeches of tyres and then BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry this is a little later than I imagined it to be but this will be the penultimate instalment of this story. I have started to write the 4th chapter but I don't think I will be able to post it until at least Thursday or Friday because I am busy for the next couple of days. Thanks for all of the reviews and comments you have left, it is giving me some good ideas for the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

* * *

BANG!

- **Scorpion-**

Back at the garage, Walter was waiting for a text from to Paige to confirm her arrival at home. 20 minutes had passed since she had left and he was beginning to worry for her well-being. Suddenly, his cell began ringing but instead of hearing Paige's pleasant, melodious voice singing down the line, he heard a few grunts from an Agent who seemed to be quite concerned and annoyed.

"Hey kid, I know it's late but will you possibly be able to make it down to the Barrington intersection. There is something I need to tell you but I fear that you won't be able to process it over the phone."

Cabe was certainly worried and as soon as he hung up, Walter raced out of the garage – but not before he had picked up the note - and just prayed that his old Datsun would hang on until he got to the site. For the entire journey, he couldn't stop replaying the conversation with Cabe in his head. What could be going on? Why wouldn't he be able to process it properly?

When he arrived at the scene, Police cars, the Fire brigade and ambulance service were all gathered around one car. Debris lay across the junction and all access routes had been diverted and blocked so the site was clear from passing vehicles.

Before being able to examine the state of the cars involved, Cabe pulled him aside to have a small father-son conversation.

"Now son, I don't want you to start shouting at the emergency services because from what I can remember, that never ends up well." Cabe tried to be as gentle as possible when explaining the situation but instead, it only made Walter more impatient.

"Cabe. What's going on?" Walter replied with a sternness to his voice as he began to lose his temper.

"Right, well… Can you remember the first mission we did together, when there was 56 planes in danger of running out of fuel and the only possible option was for yourself and Paige to drive like madmen through the city to get to that airfield? Well, I remember hearing over the comms that Happy had a problem with changing the light on Barrington so that it would allow you two through."

"Cabe, just tell me the situation!" Walter replied get more agitated by the second.

"Well… there is no easy way to tell you this but the problem came back to haunt us…"

Just before Cabe could finish, a couple of paramedics jogged past with a stretcher. Upon that stretcher laid an unconscious body which for some reason looked familiar to Walter. Before Cabe could continue, Walter sprinted over to be able to view the scene of the collision. He was able to catch a glimpse of the wreckage before two cops pulled him back. Within the twisted and crumpled chassis of the two cars involved was a Chevy that was the same colour as Paige's. He immediately turned round with a questioningly look on his face and Cabe nodded as if to confirm that it was Paige's car. Just a few feet away from him, an ambulance door was opening and a petite figure was being wheeled into the back of it. Walter, without even thinking for a split second, ran to the back of the ambulance and started arguing with the paramedic about whether or not he could accompany her to the hospital. Hearing the commotion, Cabe ran over and flashed his badge which swiftly shut the ambulance driver up and then both men hopped on board. The first thing Walter did was reach for her hand. He didn't understand why he did it but he knew that the time when he was sharing stories about his past, he needed to hold her hand to reassure him that everything would be okay. He must have assumed that if he held her hand, everything would turn out alright for her. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Cabe. It brought a slight smile to his face. All he could be was proud in this moment. Both Paige and Cabe were so very proud of Walter due to the amount of emotional progress he has made over the past year which was now becoming even clearer and made everybody's life a whole lot easier; especially Paige's. Knowing he would be unable to translate any of the current events to the team, the genius handed his cell to the agent and let him call them instead. After all, Toby would probably listen more to the agent than 197.

Once he had called everybody, he noticed Walter sitting there studying a small piece of paper.

"What you got there kid?" Cabe asked, wondering how Walter could process anything whilst ambulance sirens were blaring left, right and centre.

"Just a small note that I can't make any sense of at all. I saw it lying on my desk earlier. I can't tell who wrote it or why they would write it." Walter was becoming more and more confused by the minute.

"What does it say?" Cabe was bursting with anticipation about what the note read.

He handed the note to Cabe but he still couldn't shift the look of wonder from his face. Suddenly but subtly, Cabe let out a small laugh and all he could say was: "Well, it looks like someone is getting a bit jealous!" and he laughed again.

"What does it mean though?" Walter asked again, this time with a bit more urgency though.

"Well, for someone with a 197 IQ I didn't think I would have to spell it out for you O'Brien! Isn't it obvious? The note is from Drew."

"How can you make that conclusion from just them 4 words?" Walter asked, clearly not convinced by Cabe's answer.

"Well, who else could it be 197? After all, the words _'She was mine first!'_ can only be talking about one subject and you are the closest to that person: Paige. Since you two met over a year ago, I could tell that there was going to be something between you. Now look at you two!" He nodded in the direction of their conjoined hands. "It's like you have known each other your whole life. And the only person who could be worrying about you two being together is Drew! He would probably flip if he found out that you two were a 'thing' as you guys call them now-a-days. For him, it would probably feel like he couldn't see Ralph again because he and Paige aren't being interrupted by anything, or in this case, anyone! He is probably jealous of you anyway because you are the one that can connect easily with Ralph and you know instinctively what the matter with him is or what is bothering him. Also, the fact that Paige is now earning a lot of money from the government due to the high-risk jobs you guys deal with. Not even to mention the fact that you give her a portion of your pay check!" Before Walter could intervene, Cabe stopped him. "Don't think I haven't noticed. I may not be a genius but I do get a copy of everyone's pay checks because I get Paige to send them to me after the trouble with had with Merrick and Molina before Cooper became involved with us."

For ages Walter just sat there in silence staring at the woman who he had fallen in love with hanging on for her life after him being too arrogant to drive her home. Of course, Walter found even the tiniest reason to blame himself for what happened. If Paige ever got injured, he would blame himself and nobody could stop him from doing that!

 **-Scorpion-**

The journey to the hospital was short but by the time they got there, Toby, Happy and Sylvester were there. There was only two members to take care of now – Ralph and Paige. Currently, Paige had been wheeled down to the ICU where Toby predicted that some doctors would be contemplating whether or not she would survive with or without surgery.

For a number of minutes, Walter was pondering whether or not he should call Ralph and explain the situation. In the end, he opted to call Drew and tell him to pick Ralph up because he didn't think that Ralph would be able to cope with the news over the phone.

The phone call with Drew only caused more of an argument between the two guys but in the end, Walter was persistent – thanks to all the lessons Cabe gave him when he was a teenager – and was able to persuade Drew to collect Ralph from his sitter and bring him to the hospital.

Just as Walter was putting his cell back into his pocket, he jumped up from the couch as a doctor came strolling towards the team who were all in little worlds of their own – Sylvester running calculations regarding all of the furniture he could see in the waiting room, Toby reading another book whilst Happy leaned on his shoulder and was half asleep and Cabe was trying to make a deal with Katherine Cooper on about upcoming cases that could be an issue for the team to be 100% efficient on with the current circumstances.

"Are you all here for Ms. Dineen?" the Doctor asked. Walter could have sworn he recognised her from either hospital visits to see Megan or from his Physical Therapy last summer. Before Walter could speak though, Cabe intervened.

"Yes we are. How is she?" Walter couldn't blame Cabe for cutting in because if he was talking, there would probably be less of a chance of an argument erupting that if Walter was.

"Well… this may not be the best of news but…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. Sorry this upload is a little later than what I expected but I have been so busy as I started back to school again yesterday. This will be the final chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review about what you think and all are welcome!_

* * *

"Well… this may not be the best of news but…"

- **Scorpion-**

Before the doctor could continue, Drew and Ralph burst through the hospital doors and Ralph immediately shouted Walter's name. As soon as Ralph ran to Walter, he embraced him with so much compassion. Hugging people wasn't what Walter usually did but with the current circumstances, he knew he had to comfort Ralph seeing as he couldn't find much comfort with Drew. After all, only Walter could really understand what was going on with Ralph due to the low EQ brain that they have learnt to overcome with the help of Paige.

Whilst giving Drew a scolding look, Walter just said "You were saying," aiming it at the nurse.

The nurse was confused by the past few moments but Cabe reassured her by saying: "Don't worry about them two. There's a lot of history between them."

"Okayyy. As I was saying, the state of Ms Dineen is still a little bit in the balance. There were some complications during her surgery."

Before she had a chance to explain, Walter cut her off. "What kind of complications? Will she be alright?" This sudden burst of emotion did not go unnoticed by the team and Drew. To be honest, Drew was the most surprised, but then again, since he made his return into Paige and Ralph's lives, he had noticed some subtle hints of romance between Walter and Paige and he definitely didn't approve of this idea!

"Chill your beans Walt. Let the woman speak for Pete's sake!" Cabe grumbled who seemed to be loosing his temper. He had considered Paige as a daughter as she filled the empty void of his lost daughter. Also, the fact that he considered Walter as a son and the pair were pretty close helped with the fact that they were all considered as a tight-knit family to Cabe. "He keeps getting worked up for some reason. Please continue." The look on Toby's face when Cabe said that was a picture. He knew in an instant was due to the mutual feelings that the liaison and the genius shared for one another.

"Right… As I was saying, there was some complications with the surgery. From the initial impact, Ms Dineen suffered from a few fractured bones along with some severe whiplash in the upper back and neck region. During the surgery, he heart stopped which we think was due to the anaesthetic that we had to use to give to her. However, after some close examinations by some of the expert surgeons who were able to resolve the problem within a matter of seconds after stopping some symptoms earlier in the procedure. At the moment, she is in a stable condition but in the Intensive Care Unit. For the next couple of days, Ms Dineen will be under some intense surveillance from the doctors to ensure that there are no further complications with her recovery."

Of course the first thing that came out of Walter's mouth was: "Can we see her?"

"Well, it's past visitation hours but I think I could make an exception due to the circumstances," the young nurse replied as she saw Cabe reach to his pocket to pull out his Homeland badge. "However, only two of you will be able to stay overnight. While you decide, I'll go and see if she is awake and stable enough to talk."

Knowing that the others would just exclude him, Drew was the first to speak up after the nurse left. "I think I should be the one who gets to see Paige first," he said quite firmly which made the others seem quite surprised by his sudden forwardness. "I've known her the longest so I know what she needs right now. She needs family."

Walter was clearly extremely annoyed at this comment made by Drew. If Cabe wasn't there at that moment, he probably would have launched himself at Drew. Seeing the look on Walter's face made Cabe jump up out of his seat to stand in front of him as he could read the genius so well. However, even though Cabe himself was fuming, he didn't want to cause seen in the middle of the hospital and in front of Ralph. Instead, two of the most unlikely people to stand up, did, Happy and Ralph!

"Excuse me, since when do you know about family? From what I heard, you dumped your girlfriend and son so you could run around and catch a few balls all day long! And I can tell you plan to do it again seeing as you haven't been around for months. You may have played a huge part in Paige's life before now, but from what I can see, she doesn't care! You deserted her at one of the worst possible times and now you expect to just walk back into her life. So convenient that she now happens to work for the government. Where were you when she worked as a waitress? If I had to guess, I bet you heard about Paige's job upgrade and wanted to worm your way back into her life so you can get rich quick because from what I can tell, you can't hold a job for more than a couple of months! However, one fact I can assure you of is that if you aren't out of here within the next 15 minutes, you will be staying in the hospital for years, and it won't be because you're visiting Paige!" yelled Happy as you could tell she was so mad at Drew's comment. As she stormed outside – obviously to catch a breather – the whole team looked at each other with exasperated faces. The silence was ruined by Toby quietly commenting: "I'm so turned on right now! I can't believe she made that accusation! She must be watching me work when I'm physcoanalyzing clients." The whole team looked at him disgustingly – especially Drew! "Ermm… I'll go and see if she's calmed down. Don't want her wrecking the car lot!"

As Toby quickly scampered towards the door, Ralph then showed his face from behind Walter's hip and spoke up. "Drew, we may not have known each other for long, well not me anyway, but I feel safer with Scorpion than I would ever feel being under the care of you. Over the past year, Walter has taught me so much and I can't thank him enough. Without him, I don't know where mom and I would be now – she'd probably still be working at the diner, and us two not understanding each other. My real family are Scorpion! I feel a sense of belonging within the group and Walter, not only is he one of my closest friends, but he's also like the father I never had! He always leaves time aside to care for me and mom and I know that they connect in a different way to what me and him connect." He looked up at Walter and saw a smiling face looking down on him before feeling a hand rub through his hair. "I may not be able to connect with people with lower IQ's than me properly, but when I'm around the team, I learn more and more every day. Now no offense but if you don't get off the premises now, then I might have to use some of the training that Ray has been giving me and use it against you! And I know Happy, she'll stick by her word!" Just before saying this, Happy and Toby had walked in as they tried to hide their laughter. They looked at each other and thought that he had definitely listened to Happy and Cabe's lectures in the past. Drew was completely shell-shocked by Ralph's opinion and he couldn't say a word. Instead of saying anything, he just turned around on his heels and left!

"Good job kid," Cabe said as he ruffled Ralph's hair. "Now where were we?"

 **-Scorpion-**

The next couple of minutes were a lot more peaceful. The team as a whole had decided that Ralph and Walter would be the ones to stay overnight but Cabe, Happy, Toby and Sylvester were all allowed to see her for a couple of minutes.

Once the four had done saying goodbyes, they walked out of the room to where Walter and Ralph were. Just before he left, Cabe decided to pull Walter aside. "Take care of her okay. I can tell she's a good 'un." The slight wink from Cabe didn't go unnoticed by Walter and all he could do was smile before he responded, "I plan too. Don't worry!" Cabe let out a light chuckle and patted Walter's shoulder before both Walter and Ralph entered the room.

"Mom!" Ralph practically screamed when he saw his mom lying there on the hospital bed. Releasing his hand, Walter gave out a small laugh and watched the interaction from a distance between the mother and son. The boy reminded Walter so much of himself when he was younger but he just wished that he had a connection like that with his own parents.

Within a matter of minutes, Ralph was lying on the bed and leaning on Paige's shoulder and was sleeping soundly. After all, it was about 1am and he was only 10! As Walter walked towards the side of the bed, he locked eyes with the mother as she softly smiled in return. He couldn't help but return the gesture as the edge of his lips curled upwards.

As he pulled a chair up, Paige lightly planted a kiss on her son's forehead to make sure he was properly asleep – which he was – and then looked over at her second favorite genius who was smiling back at her. From underneath the blankets, she moved he hand to the edge of the bed and waiting for Walter to hold it. He took it within seconds and didn't even question the sudden displays of affection that she was showing. He looked at their conjoined hands and smiled before looking her in the eye and saying: "You frightened me today, and you know I don't get frightened often." She squeezed his hand as reassurance and then mumbled a "sorry" which she didn't think he'd hear. She brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed it and for some reason unknown to Walter, he didn't freeze or anything. Instead, he felt a spark somewhere in his chest but he still couldn't process it. "Hey, you're safe now. I can remember when we first met when I said that I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I'm sorry for breaking that promise but I can tell that it wasn't your fault." The liaison slightly chuckled as he took her down memory lane; something he didn't do often but made a mental note to do so due to the huge smile on Paige's face. She yawned all of a sudden and Walter knew that it would be the drugs that were kicking in. "You're tired," he started, "You should get some rest. I'd have to check my statistics with Sylvester but I think I've read somewhere that the more rest you get within the first couple of days after surgery, there is an 87% chance that you will be fully recuperated within three months." Not being able to help it, she laughed at his response and then decided to slowly close her eyes. Seeing the beautiful site of the mother and son in front of him, Walter got up from his seat and pecked Paige's cheek. He didn't know what had made him do it but there was just something that made him feel like this is where he belonged. Before he could move, Paige opened her eyes, cupped his face with her free hand and softly massaged his lips with hers. She felt him smile against her lips and they both knew at that point, that this was what they both wanted. They must have been like that for what seemed like hours as when they finally parted when they were gasping for air. Before closing her eyes again, Paige said: "Maybe we should re-evaluate some previous decisions we have made." As he sat down again, he whispered "I think we should," with a boyish grin on his face. This was what he wanted, and he was certainly going to fight for the right to keep it that way. Within a matter of minutes, Paige had fallen asleep and the sight was as pretty as a picture in Walter's eyes. One thing was for sure, Walter didn't want to sleep at all if he knew the other option was to watch his new girlfriend sleep peacefully. For a while, he sat there thinking to himself but eventually fell asleep to the quiet breathes that both Paige and Ralph were releasing. That night, he wasn't dreaming about science and math at all. But instead was trying to picture what life might be like in the future and he definitely didn't mind…

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and maybe some ideas for upcoming fanfiction. If you have an idea for me, either leave it in a review or PM me, as I will probably get back to you within a couple of days. Thanks for the support guys!_


End file.
